Making Progress
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Charlie loses the use of his arms when he's bitten by a venomous Dragon. Draco is the Healer in charge of his physical therapy. Rated for bad language.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Written for Hogwarts Assignment 7, Divination Task 3 - Character not being able to use his arms._

 **Word count - 1107**

* * *

 **Making Progress**

* * *

"Fuck!"

Charlie slumped back against the pillows of the hospital bed, scowling at the ceiling. He was so done with the drab, plain walls of the Saint Mungo's private room he'd been put in.

"I thought I heard your voice. It's good to see you awake," his mum said as she walked into the room, a large bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Though I do wish you wouldn't swear like that, Charlie. It's not polite."

He watched her place the flowers down on the table. The only ones he recognised were the daisies.

"I'm not really interested in being polite at the moment, mum," he admitted. He wanted to run a hand through his hair, a frustrated gesture that had been a habit for years, but his arms didn't even twitch.

"Still no news?" she asked, her face sympathetic as she fussed at his blankets.

He shook his head wearily. "Nope. I… what am I going to do, mum? If I don't get the use of my arms back?"

"You will," she replied positively. "I know it?"

"Yeah? You got seer blood that you didn't tell me about?"

Rolling her eyes, Molly shook her head at her son. "I know you," she corrected. "And I know that nothing can keep you down for long. Chin up, Son, you'll be better in no time."

…

"We're going to start you on a course of intense physical therapy," the healer explained, reading from her clipboard. "We believe that, with time and effort, you'll be able to get at least partial use of your arms back."

"What good is partial?" Charlie asked, aghast. "I need full use to get back to work. The health and safety would have a field day if I was physically impaired."

"Mr Weasley… there's a very slim chance that you will regain full use eventually, but… it's unlikely. The more likely outcome will be limited mobility. There's still a very low possibility that you won't regain any movement at all. I do not believe you will be returning to work."

Charlie raised his eyebrow at her, but he didn't reply. Tuning out her continued monologue, he seethed silently.

She could say whatever she wanted about 'likelihoods.' He'd get back to work. He'd get back to his dragons.

No matter how hard he had to work to make that happen.

…

"Hello, I'm Healer Malfoy and -"

Charlie looked up as the Healer stopped talking mid-sentence.

"You're a Weasley."

Snorting, Charlie rolled his eyes. "Was it the red hair that gave me away, or the fact that you're holding my medical file?"

"I, uh, I haven't had the time to check the file. I didn't realise that, erm, you would be the patient. I'm sorry, I'll have the appointment rescheduled with another Healer."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

Charlie frowned. "I thought it was a simple question. Do you have that much of a problem with the name Weasley that you can't treat me like any other patient?"

"I thought you'd… well. I didn't think you'd like for me to be the one treating you."

Rolling his eyes, Charlie sighed. "Dear Merlin, save me from idiots. Look, you're apparently the best at what you do. I need to be able to use my arms, and I'm not stupid enough to care about your name over your abilities. Can we get on with this now?"

Healer Malfoy blinked. "Of course. My apologies. I'm Healer Malfoy, and I'll be the one to try and give you the use of your arms back."

…

"That hurt," Healer Malfoy complained, glancing down at where Charlie was squeezing his hand.

Charlie grinned. "Good."

"Rude."

"Progress," Charlie corrected. "Healer Malfoy, we've been at this for two weeks. I think I've earned a little happiness."

"At my pain?"

"If it's necessary, yes."

Healer Malfoy shrugged. "I suppose so. And you're right, we've been at this for two weeks. I think it's about time you called me Draco."

…

"I hear you had a bit of an accident," Draco said, walking into the hospital room. Charlie glared at him from the bed.

"You could say that."

"I know you want to be healed already, but these things take time. You've been making good progress, Charlie. Give yourself and your body time to heal."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm over 'giving it time.' It's been three goddamn months."

"Right, and it'll probably be at least that again before you're ready to leave here. I know it won't all be sunshine and rainbows, but you have to try and stay positive. Half of the battle is in your mind."

"So, I'm laid up in bed with arms that barely work, but on the upside, I'm still alive, so, uh, go team?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're a smart ass. I've a mind not to share the cherry pie I brought with me."

Charlie scoffed. "As if you'd be that much of a monster. Pull the other one."

…

The strain showed on his face as droplets of sweat slipped down his face from his temple. Finally, the weights dropped, and Charlie slumped into the chair.

Draco grinned at him. "That was chest height, Charlie. Well done."

"Uh huh," Charlie gasped. "Water please. I don't wanna waste all the hard work by dying."

…

"...just keep up with the weights, and you'll be able to go back to work with your dragons in no time," Draco said, passing Charlie a bottle of water as the red head placed the weights on the bench.

Charlie nodded, drinking half of the water down in one long drink.

"And do me a favour?"

Charlie raised his eyebrow, gesturing for Draco to continue.

"Don't get bitten by another poisonous dragon."

Laughing, Charlie flicked the bottle at Draco.

Draco wiped away the water, a disgusted look on his face. "Eww."

…

Charlie was leaning against the wall to Saint Mungo's when Draco left work for the night. Draco blinked when he saw him.

"I… did not expect to see you again."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You're not actually that oblivious, right?"

"Erm…"

"Let me take you out, Draco."

"Healer Patient relationships aren't -"

"I'm not your patient anymore. Try again."

Charlie laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"Look, if you're not interested because you're not interested, I'll leave you alone, no questions asked. But… if you like me, like I like you, then I'd really, _really,_ like to kiss you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why are you still talking? Kiss me already."

As Charlie raised his arm to rest against Draco's cheek, he thought that the future was suddenly looking much brighter.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation** \- 50. Oblivious

 **Disney** \- C4. Eeyore - Hurt/comfort

 **Book club** \- Sam Black-Crow - Pie / Kiss / Bouquet of flowers.

 **Showtime** \- 10. Being hopeful for the future.

 **Days of the Month** \- World Health Day - A Healer

 **Buttons** \- D3. "That hurt."

 **Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 12. Rainbow

 **TV Addicts** \- Supernatural - "On the upside, I'm still alive, so, uh, go team." / Monster / Pie

 **Easter** \- Build A Bunny - Yellow - Daisy

 **Auction** \- Charlie Weasley


End file.
